Por influencia de una chica
by Lady Laura Malfoy
Summary: Cap. 7 - Dumbledore les tiene algo que decir. Mientras tanto algo ocurre en San Mungo
1. Comenzar a convivir

Por influencia de una chica.

Sumary: Los padres de Draco están encerrados en Azkabán. El chico recibirá una carta en la que se le explica los planes para ese verano, aunque no le gustarán nada.

Cáp. 1: Comenzar a convivir.

Draco acababa de terminar su 6º curso en Hogwarts. Estaba en la mansión Malfoy cuando recibió una carta. En ella ponía lo siguiente:

"Estimado señor Malfoy:

Debido a que sus padres están en Azkabán y no puede pasar el verano solo en su mansión, por decisión del profesor Dumbledore tendrá que pasar el verano en la casa del único pariente que se a encontrado y a querido hacerse cargo de usted: Sirius Black.

Le pasarán a buscar mañana a primera hora.

Le deseo un buen verano:

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." (Oo uff, pokitos nombres)

- - ¿¿¿¿Qué????, no, no puede ser. ¡¿Pasar todo un verano con el cara rajada, los pobretones y la sangre sucia?! – Exclamó Draco.

Sabía que no podía hacer nada, llamó al elfo doméstico para que le preparara el baúl con todas sus cosas y se fue a bañar a la piscina.

&&&

Mientras tanto, en la orden del fénix, Sirius había reunido a toda la gente en la cocina. Harry y Ron ya estaban en la cocina junto con Sirius, Lupin, el señor Weasley y la señora Weasley y todos los demás. Solo faltaban Hermione y Ginny. Tardaron un poco más pero al final llegaron. Comenzó hablando Sirius:

- - Bien, como ya estamos todos tengo que anunciaros que este verano tendremos un invitado. No se si os gustará que pase aquí todo el verano pero como yo soy su único pariente es mi responsabilidad cuidar de él. La mayoría de vosotros ya lo conocéis, es del colegio.

- - ¿Si? ¿Y quien es? – Preguntó Harry.

- - Bueno... Vendrá mañana – Dijo Sirius

- - Vale, pero yo preguntaba quien era – Objetó Harry.

- - Pues... es... este... chico... del colegio... que se llama... Draco Malfoy... – Dijo Sirius lentamente.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos, no se lo podían creer. Era imposible. ¿Cómo iban a pasar todo el verano con el chico que más odiaban de Hogwarts?

- - Bueno pues ya lo sabéis, mañana a primera hora vendrá. No os pido que estéis con él todo el rato, ¿vale? – dijo Sirius

- - Vale haremos lo que podamos, ¿verdad chicos? – Dijo Harry

- - N..Si, si claro – Respondieron.

- - Me alegro – Dijo Sirius

&&&

Draco ya estaba llegando a la casa de los Black. Todavía no podía creérselo. ¿No podía tener más parientes, solo ese? No podía ser, era imposible. Todavía estaba medio dormido cuando llegó a la casa donde pasaría el peor verano de su vida (o eso creía).

Fuera le esperaba el profesor Snape. Le ayudó a coger sus cosas y entraron en la casa. Dentro le esperaban todos. Sirius se adelantó y dijo:

- - Hola! Bienvenido. Estamos todos muy contentos de tenerte con nosotros. ¿Verdad que si?

- - Esto.... bueno... – dijo el señor Weasley sin mucho convencimiento. Los demás se limitaron a poner cara de asco.

- - ¿Cuál será mi habitación? – Dijo fríamente Draco

- - Sígueme – Respondió Sirius – Tu habitación es la que está al lado de la de Harry y Ron y enfrente de la de las chicas. Ésta es.

Draco se metió en su habitación. No pretendía salir todo el tiempo que pudiera. Comenzó a colocar sus cosas y una vez que terminó se tumbó en la cama y se durmió.

Estuvo durmiendo mucho rato porque en la cocina ya estaba preparada la comida y todavía no había bajado. Esperaron un poco más pero al final mandaron a Ginny a que lo fuera a despertar.

- - ¿Por qué tengo que ir yo? – Había protestado. Pero no le sirvió de nada.

Subió de mala gana y llamó a la puerta. No contestaba. No sabía que hacer así que al final se decidió por entrar. Entró y lo vio tumbado en la cama. Estaba realmente guapo.

- - Eh, tú. Ya está la comida, despierta – Dijo Ginny.

- - ¿Eh? ¿Qué haces aquí? No quiero que ni tú ni nadie entre en esta habitación – Gritó Draco fríamente.

- - Sabes lo que hago aquí??? PERDER EL TIEMPO, creído de mierda – Respondió Ginny con el mismo tono de voz – Ya está la comida! - Ginny salió de la habitación enfadada ¿cómo se atrevía?

Draco no se lo podía creer, no sabía que la pequeña de los Weasley tuviera tanto genio. Él se la imaginaba como una niña boba, pero no. Tenía hambre así que no le quedo otra cosa que hacer que bajar a comer.

Bajó despacio las escaleras, no le apetecía mucho estar con todos ellos, además estaba seguro de que ninguno de ellos quería estar con él...

Entró sin decir nada, se sentó y empezó a comer. Comió todo lo rápido que pudo. La verdad era que la comida no estaba del todo mal, pero antes muerto que aceptar que la comida de Weasley estaba buena. Una vez que había acabado se levantó y se fue, no sin antes mirar de reojo a la pequeña pelirroja. "No es del todo fea, incluso es guapa" "Que estas diciendo Draco? Te a sentado mal la comida de los pobretones?" se reprochó él mismo.

Estaba ya en su habitación cuando llamaron a la puerta. No contestó. Oyó un bufido y de repente se abrió la puerta de forma inesperada lo cual asustó un poco al rubio pero lo disimuló muy bien.

- - ¿Querías algo? – preguntó el chico arrogante.

- - Pues... yo nada pero me han obligado a subir apedriteperdonporhabertegritadoantes – dijo ella atropelladamente. No iba a darle el gusto de pedirle perdón a la primera.

- - ¿Perdona? ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó con maldad. Por supuesto el había entendido todo a la primera pero quería reírse un rato.

- - Que yo quería pedirteperdónporhabertegritadoantes – dijo otra vez. Él la miro con cara interrogante – ok, ok, perdón por haberte gritado antes.

- - Jajajajajajajajajajaja eres penosa – rió descontroladamente. Pronto se arrepintió porque ella le dio una torta.

- - EL PENOSO ERES TÚ. NO TE DAS CUENTA??? ESTAS AQUÍ SOLO SIN AMIGOS Y NO PRETENDES TENER AMIGOS??? No se porque Dumbledore se fía de ti. MAS MORTIFAGOS PARA.... – dijo Ginny pero no le dio tiempo para acabar la frase, Draco la acorraló contra la pared.

- - No hables de lo que no sabes – susurró en su oído con un tono que asustó bastante a Ginny pero esta tenía curiosidad, se guardó su miedo y le pregunt

- - A no? Y eso? No vas a seguir la tradición de la familia? – preguntó en un tono que no gustó nada a Draco.

- - Pues no. Yo no hago el trabajo sucio de nadie, entendiste? DE NADIE! – Respondió de forma cortante.

- - Yo... lo siento... esto... no quería entrometerme... – que estaba diciendo? Que le pasaba? Esta vez si que le había salido del corazón, y no lo entendía.

- - Te estas riendo de mi? No entendiste que conmigo no se juega? – La verdad es que él sintió que lo decía de corazón, y no lo entendía.

- - No! Esto... quiero decir... no, no lo decía con intención de ofender – que rara estaba...

Draco sintió que lo decía de verdad. De repente se acordó que estaban muy cerca y que ninguno de los dos se había percatado de ese detalle. Le llegó el aroma de ella. Ese olor a vainilla le volvía loco... PERO NO! SE TENÍA QUE CONTROLAR. "Pero es que es tan difícil" pensaba Draco. Ya no se resistía... se acercó y... PLAFF! Al parecer Ginny también se había dado cuenta de las intenciones del chico y de su cercanía. Ginny salió de la habitación todo lo rápido que pudo y se metió en la de enfrente (era su habitación).

Ginny

¿Pero que acababa de pasar? No, no podía ser que Draco Malfoy, DRACO MALFOY, intentase besarla. Era imposible. Bueno, seguro que se lo había soñado. Además ella tenía novio... o al menos eso pensaba...

Encima de la mesa vio una carta. Se acercó y vio que iba dirigida a ella. La abrió y lo que leyó la dejó atónita. En ella estaba escrito lo siguiente:

"Querida Ginny:

Que tal? Espero que bien porque lo que te tengo que decir es algo que se me hace muy duro para mí. Siento decirte que no podemos seguir con lo nuestro. No es que no me gustes, me encantas pero no como novia sino solo como amiga ya que hay otra chica (lo siento pero tengo que decírtelo creo que así será mejor) a la que quiero y ella también me quiere y no quiero engañarte eres la mejor y no querría perder tu amistad. Lo siento mucho. Un beso.

Dean Thomas."

Ginny no podía aguantar las lágrimas. Lloró descontroladamente. Harry Ron y Hermione que pasaban por allí la oyeron y entraron a ver que le pasaba. La vieron en el suelo de rodillas llorando y con la carta en la mano.

- - ¿Qué pasa Ginny? Porque lloras? – Preguntó Ron.

Ginny les pasó la carta para que la leyeran. Harry y Hermione leían por encima de loso hombros de Ron. Lo tuvieron que releer porque no podían creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Mientras tanto Ginny seguía en el suelo llorando. Hermione se acercó y la abrazó.

- - Pero... como a podido hacerte eso? Y además te dice que te a dejado por otra – Ahí Ron metió la pata porque Ginny empezó a llorar mas fuerte si se podía.

- - Ron, Harry iros ya me quedo yo con ella... pobrecita... – intervino Hermione.

Le hicieron caso y se fueron.

Draco

Había oído como Potter, Weasley y su novia Granger entraban corriendo en la habitación de Ginny. Algo por dentro le decía que tenía que ir a ver que pasaba pero su propio orgullo le contestaba

"desde cuando te interesa una pobretona Weasley"

Draco lo pensó, tenía razón, sobreviviría sin necesidad de saber nada de lo que le sucediera a la Weasley. Pasó la tarde muy aburrido, solo leyó. Le hubiese gustado salir a dar una vuelta pero Sirius se negó a dejarle salir. Eso le puso de muy mal humor, ¿quién era el para no dejarle salir?

Tenía hambre así que decidió salir a ver a que hora se cenaba en esa dichosa casa. Resultó que ya estaba la cena. Se sentó pero no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa burlona a la Weasley. A ella no le sentó muy bien y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, pero las aguantó. Acabó de cenar y se fue a su cuarto. No le apetecía hacer nada así que pensó que lo mejor sería dormir un poco para pasar el rato aunque fuese.

Se despertó un poco descentrado, no sabía donde estaba, le costó un poco acordarse de donde se encontraba. Al cabo de un rato ya lo tenía todo asimilado. Se vistió y se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaba la señora Weasley y su hija, esta última algo triste. La Sra. Weasley se percató de su presencia y le dijo:

- - Buenos días. Que tal has dormido? – lo dijo con una sonrisa bastante forzada.

- - Bien. – se limitó a contestar Draco.

- - Ah... Quieres algo para desayunar? – le dijo para animar la conversación.

- - Sí, por favor – sería un poco frío pero no era maleducado.

Mientras esperaba su desayuno se dedicó a pensar y a mirar a la menor de los Weasleys. Decidió que ese día lo dedicaría a investigar la casa. Era grande y además tenía entendido que perteneció a una familia de magos oscuros, debía de ser una casa muy interesante. Cuando volvió a la realidad se dio cuenta de que le pelirroja ya no estaba. "habrá ido a llorar a otra parte" pensó Draco sin darle importancia. Al momento ya tenía el desayuno el la mesa. Lo tomo despacio, saboreándolo. Cuando se disponía a salir casi choca contra Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- - Mirar por donde vais, que no estáis solos en el mundo. A propósito, que le pasa a tu hermanita que llora por todos los lados? Será que no os da el dinero para todos los libros y ella tiene que quedarse en casa para ayudar a su mamá? – dijo a modo de burla, lo suficientemente alto para que solo lo oyeran ellos tres.

- - Cállate! Estúpida serpiente, vete a arrastrarte a otro lado – contestó Harry enfadado.

- - Vaya! Pero si es Harry "cara rajada" Potter que sale en defensa de su novia. Ohhhh! Que bonito... lo siento pero no puedo perder mas mi valioso tiempo en vosotros – respondió el rubio y se fue.

Decidió subir al piso de arriba para inspeccionar las habitaciones. Algunas estaban cerradas, otras en muy malas condiciones... Ya estaba aburrido cuando vio una puerta semioculta. Decidió entrar. La abrió y encontró un salón muy grande. En el suelo había plumas, eso le extrañó. Distinguió una silueta humana y otra de un animal que le resultaba familiar pero no la distinguía. Eran Sirius y... O NO! ERA ESE MALDITO HIPOGRIFO DE HOGWARTS! Sirius lo vio y le dijo:

- - Anda pasa, no te va a hacer nada. Acércate a ver si te acepta y se a olvidado de ese pequeño incidente

- - Estas loco? Yo a esa cosa no me acerco, casi me arranca el brazo – contestó Draco

- - Hazme caso. Se lo que te digo. O es que tienes miedo? – le picó Sirius

- - JA! Ya verás – le dijo el rubio.

Se acercó algo asustado, se agachó e hizo todo correctamente. Ya se iba a retirar cuando el hipogrifo se arrodilló ante él. Draco no se lo podía creer. Sirius le dijo que se tenía que ir y que si quería se podía quedar. Y si lo hacía que le diera de comer. Draco se quedó. No tenía nada que hacer. Empezó a darle de comer cuando se abrió la puerta. Pensó que era Sirius y no le dio importancia hasta que sintió un débil sollozo se dio la vuelta y allí estaba Ginny.

- - Vaya, vaya, vaya pero si es la patética Weasley. Que pasa? Vienes aquí para tener compañía de alguien?

- - No estúpida serpiente. Vengo aquí porque Sirius me ha dicho que estabas aquí – dijo ella tranquilamente

- - Como? Que vienes a verme? Oh no me digas que te as enamorado – le contesto.

- - Ya quisieras... No, vengo a pedirte explicaciones.

- - De que tipo? Porque que yo sepa no tengo nada que explicarte – respondió con un tono frío.

- - Si! Si que tienes que explicarme. Por ejemplo... um.... ese beso que casi me das – dijo directamente.

- - Que casi te beso? No sería al revés? – Draco estaba nervioso. El beso que casi se dan... MALDITAS HORMONAS!

- - YO? Estas loco? Tenía novio y.... – no pudo continuar. Recordar a Dean le hacía sentir muy mal. Inconscientemente comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

- - E.. esto.... estas bien? – Mala pregunta. Ella solo hizo llorar más. Draco se sintió mal. El no quería hacerla llorar. – Ya, no llores mas por él. No se lo merece.

- - Ya, es que no lo puedo evitar. Bueno me voy. Adiós – se despidió rápidamente. Le extraño el comportamiento de Malfoy. ¿Le había intentado consolar? No, debía de haber oído mal.

Draco no quería que se fuera. La tomó del brazo y la hizo voltear. Se acercó lentamente a ella hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

&&&&&&

**HOLA! Que tal están? Y el fic? Que sepan que es mi primer fic. Lo e echo con ayuda de mi amiga Helena (lena lupin antes conocida por musa weasley) bueno espero que les aya gustado y que me manden muchos reviews.**

**GRACIAS,**

**LAURA (hermylaura)**


	2. Las consecuencias

Por influencia de una chica.

Cap. 2: Las consecuencias.

Ginny pasó toda la noche pensando en aquel beso. No había sido un beso romántico pero aun así era un beso. Se sentía culpable al notar que no pensaba tanto en Dean, si no en cierto rubio que le había robado un beso.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Todos pensaban ir a comprar el material para el colegio. Todavía quedaba un mes para comenzar el curso pero decidieron ir a comprar el material.

Ginny había ido con Dean en una de esas salidas que tenían cuando aún eran novios. Así pues todos fueron a comprar el material, a excepción de Draco, ya que su elfo domestico se encargaba de eso.

Ginny acepto a quedarse con Draco ("¡¡NO ME PIENSO QUEDAR CON ESE!!") sin causar demasiados problemas. Al final acabó cediendo porque necesitaba aclarar muchas cosas. Demasiadas opinaba Ginny.

Poco después de que marchara la comitiva, Ginny dedicó el día en distraerse. Y que mejor manera que haciendo la comida. La chica convenció al nuevo elfo domestico de la casa para que la dejara cocinar a ella. Él se sintió ofendido pero cedió. Cocinó lo que a ella más le gustaba: lasaña. Pensó que el tiempo no pasaba porque una vez acabada la comida todavía le dio tiempo a subirle la comida a Buckbeak. Pasó el resto del tiempo en su habitación. "Debería de haber ido con todos al Callejón Diagón, aquí me voy a aburrir muchísimo. Además con ese chico arrogante no se puede tener una conversación civilizada" se decía continuamente "Bueno, lo mejor va a ser que me valla a comer SOLA"

No tenía hambre pero no sabía que hacer y además ya era tarde. Fue a la cocina (comería allí porque no pensaba comer con Malfoy). Sacó la lasaña y comenzó a comer sumergida en sus pensamientos. Tan sumergida que no se dio cuenta de que Draco entró en la habitación. Se acercó a ella con paso decidido.

- ¿ que pasa? ¿Aquí nadie avisa para comer? Menos mal que ese elfo vuestro me dijo que ya estabas comiendo – dijo despectivamente.

- Estúpido elfo. – se quejo Ginny.

- Haré como que no he oído nada – se hizo el ofendido.

- ...

- No vas a hablarme?

- Quería preguntarte por el beso de ayer - dijo avergonzada Ginny.

- Ah! El beso... fue un impulso – contestó arrogante

- Ah....Vale. Bueno será mejor que me valla.

Intentó no pensar demasiado en lo que Malfoy le había dicho.

"Pero como puede haber una persona así? Menos mal que me puedo controlar que si no... le iba a dejar esa cara que tiene hecha un estropicio, haber si así ligaba tanto. Jejejejeje" pensaba Ginny en su habitación. Ya había aclarado su principal duda: Malfoy solo había jugado con ella. Pero eso no iba a quedar así. A la larga tendría su merecido, eso seguro.

El resto del día lo dedicó a hacer los deberes y a llorar por Dean (si, todavía se acordaba de él). Tenía curiosidad por saber quien era la chica por la que la había dejado. La curiosidad la mataba y decidió mandarle una carta. Cogió un pergamino y una pluma y comenzó a escribir:

"Querido Dean:

Bien, lo primero que quería decirte es que yo también pensaba igual que tú. No me parece mal lo que me has dicho. Yo también e encontrado a otra persona. Pero dime, ¿quién es ella? Bien creo que ya esta todo dicho. Ah! Si, yo no quiero perder tu amistad.

Besos:

Ginny W."

La leyó otra vez. "Miento mucho. Pero no le voy a decir que he estado llorando... bueno si no quiere que no se lo crea" pensaba.

Subió a la habitación donde tenían guardadas las lechuzas. Cogió la suya, era oscura, una especie muy buena. Se la habían regalado Fred y George. Le ató la carta a la pata y la soltó.

Volvió a pensar en lo que le había dicho Malfoy. Solo quería divertirse. Últimamente todo se estaba complicando mucho. Primero Dean y luego ese "impulso". Ya era tarde. No había cenado nada así que bajó a coger algo. Encontró lo que había sobrado de la comida. Lo calentó y se lo comió. Cuando acabó subió a la habitación de Buckbeak. Tenía que distraerse y el hipogrifo era su mejor distracción en ese momento. Había pasado una hora desde que subió. Lo estaba pasando bastante bien. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante – dijo Ginny.

- Señorita, siento interrumpirla pero acaba de llegar esto. – contestó la voz chillona del elfo mientras le entregaba un sobre.

- Gracias

El elfo salió. La chica abrió el sobre y lo que leyó la dejó sin habla. Era una carta de Dumbledore y la citaba para que fuese al Hospital San Mungo, su familia estaba allí y que llebase con ella al joven Malfoy. Salió corriendo. Llamó a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy pero no la contestaban.

"ya se durmió? Pero si es prontísimo. Este niño es tonto." Pensaba ella mientras abría la puerta. Encontró al rubio tirado en la cama sin camiseta. "Uy... el chico no está nada mal... eh? Pero que digo?".

Se acercó. Pensaba asustarle pero no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para discutir. Lo despertó todo lo despacio que pudo. Abrió los ojos y se enfadó.

- ¿Qué te dije el otro día?

- No tenemos tiempo. Vístete que nos vamos. Tenemos que ir a San Mungo.

- Y eso? Piensas que voy a ir yo? – dijo arrogante.

- Sí. Y ya estas tardando vamos. – contestó Ginny.

- Vale, vale....

- Te espero abajo dentro de un cuarto de hora.

La chica salió de la habitación y fue a preparar todo. Estaba muy nerviosa, esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada a sus padres. Se estaba cansando de esperar. Draco bajaba por las escaleras y no parecía muy preocupado. Ginny se le acercó y le dio unos polvos flu. Se metieron en la chimenea y en cuestión de segundos aparecieron en el hospital. Ginny salió disparada y al rubio le costaba mucho seguirla. Se encontraron con Dumbledore:

- Les ha pasado algo? – preguntó una nerviosa Ginny.

- Nada que no se pueda solucionar. – la tranquilizó el director.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido? – Preguntó Draco.

- Unos mortífagos les atacaron obligándoles a decir donde se encontraba el joven Malfoy, tú. – explicó Dumbledore.

- ¿saben algo? – a Draco se le veía asustado.

- Sí, ninguno sabia Oclumancia.

- Pero... estaremos en peligro. – Esta vez la que hablaba era Ginny.

- En esa casa no, lo único que saben es que está con nosotros.

- No podemos arriesgarnos a mas ataques.

- Esas son las consecuencias.

Draco ya no quería escuchar más. Todo era su culpa. Suya no. De su padre. Estaba empeñado en que tendría que seguir con la tradición familiar. Una tradición que no le gustaba nada y que no pensaba seguir por nada del mundo. Se sentó en un banco. Ginny se le acercó.

- a ti que te pasa?

- Que que me pasa? No te das cuenta de que vienen a por mi? – Respondió Draco al borde de la desesperación. Como podía ir y decirle que que le pasaba. No era obvio?

- Lo siento. Para una vez que quiero ser amable...

- Ya. Ja. Solo vienes a reirte. Pues aprovecha porque será la única oportunidad que tengas de reirte de un Malfoy.

- Bueno... si quieres me rio aunque no me apetece. Mi familia está toda en el hospital y lo que menos me apetece es reirme. Pero tú, tú sigue así, con esa mascara que parece que no te importa nada. – ginny se estaba cansando de tanta bordería.

- Oh quieres que me quite la máscara no? Bien, empezaré desde el principio. Mi vida a sido un completo desastre, parece que no verdad? Tanto dinero y tal... pero la verdad es que no tengo amigos, la única que me quiere es mi madre, nadie mas. Te ha gustado?

- Yo... lo siento.

- Espera ya que estamos. Siempre os he observado, tan amigos... y yo con esos gorilas que sabían su nombre porque lo llevaban escrito en la palma de la mano. Siempre te he observado, tenía envidia pero el orgullo es el orgullo. Y por último no fue un impulso, fue de verdad, porque lo sentía.

La pelirroja se quedó sin habla. Todavía estaba dolida por lo de Dean. No se sentía con ganas de empezar otra relación. Pero le parecía muy duro decirle que no después de lo que estaba pasando.

- bueno, ya sabía que no ibas a contestar. Tu sigue llorando por Thomas y Potter que es lo que te gusta. – dijo Draco volviendo a su tono habitual.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨&&&&&&&&&&&¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

**ai que penoso. Esk no tengo inspiració y esta a sido la chorrada que me a salido. Ahora no contestaré a los reviews. En el prox. Cap pondre todos los d este y el anterior capitulo. Dejen reviews y denme ideas que la necesito porfavor!!!!**

**Besos **

**Lady Laura Malfoy**


	3. Mas sorpresas

Por influencia de una chica.

Bueno, como no pude contestar a los reviews de los anteriores capítulos aquí van todas las contestaciones:

Cap. 1

**Lena Lupin – **gracias por tu review. Si la verdad es que fuiste tú la que me animó a escribir. Pues ahora te toca seguir las tuyas y sobre todo la de Sin ti no soy nada. (mira abajo, al final del fic)

**Fairygranger – **gracias por darme ánimos para seguir. Me tienes que decir los fics que hallas hecho para leerlos. Espero que sigas la historia porque necesitaré mucho animo e ideas jejeje.

**Ginny-ForEver – **si, tienes mucha razón este fic va muy rápido pero es mejor ir directamente al grano en vez de andarse por las ramas, en fin esa es mi opinión. Intentare frenarlo un poquito. La verdad es que Ginny no es la que empieza el beso fue él y no se, quien se puede resistir a sus encantos (jejeje). Espero tus reviews. Besos

**Gin. W Black – **gracias por pensar que el fic esta quedando bien. Espero que hagas un fic pronto y me digas como se llama para así leerlo. Yo también espero que te valla bien con tus historias y que te manden muchos reviews. Besos

**Jose – Malfoy – Felton – **Gracias por el animo. Lo seguiré, parece que he tenido mucha suerte porque parece ser que mucha gente lo a leído. Espero tu review.

**Lil Sonis – **gracias por decir que el fic esta bien. Recomiéndame fic tuyos vale?

**Ginevra – Malfoy17 – **Si, al parecer el frio corazón de Draco está empezando a derretirse aunque el no lo sabe (o no lo admite) respecto a Harry, el ya no la ve como una hermanita, se a dado cuenta de lo que vale, ahora desde que la deja Dean el chico entrará en acción pero tendrá un contrincante que no se dará por vencido. Por cual se decedira?? (ups, estoi adelantando acontecimientos)

**Rosy – **me alegra saber que este fic te a gustado y que ademas querías leer uno como este. De momento no se que familia se lo tomara peor pero seguro que ninguna reaciona muy bien. Besos

**Zoe – simitis – **bien, lo voy a continuar. Espero que el siguiente capitulo y los posteriores sean de tu agrado jejeje. Tienes fic tuyos? Recomiéndame alguno. Besos.

Malfoys red-haired lover – gracias por hacerme caso y entrar a leer mi fic. La verdd es que los tuyos me gustan mucho son muy interesantes. Ah! Y bueno lo siento por haberte hecho esperar demasiado con el cap 2 es que no sabia como se subían y claro tubo que ayudarme una amiga y asta que pudo... bueno besos!! 

**Anzu – **gracias por el review y por decir que está bien. A hogwarts llegarán tranquila y si, alli es donde pasan las cosas mas interesantes jeejeje. Besos espero tus reviews.

Reviews del cap. 2:

**Ginny – ForEver – **bueno si, sigue llendo un poco rápido pero ya no se puede hacer nada... y bueno como ya sabes yo prefiero llegar directamente a la acción y como ves ya está ahí. Besos espero que sigas la historia hasta el final

**Fairygranger – **gracias! Si a mi el final no me gusto mucho por lo de Draco pero por lo de mas si, estuvo bastante bien. Besos.

**Luthien- **ups, lo siento por no aztualizar rapido pero en las fiestas entre unas cosas y otras pues o he ido dejando lo he ido dejando y no lo e subido. Me agrada que te haya gustado, espero que el resto de la historia tambien te guste. Besos, hasta otra.

**Azazel-Black – **gracias por pensar que no esta mal (ayuda mucho jejeje) a draco lo vi raro la verdad. Lo sigo (peor creo k no muy pronto). Gracias por las ideas, seguro que las utilizare en un futuro jejeje. Besos.

**Moni Weasley – **gracias por el animo. Si, yo tambien creo que Draco esta mejor con su humor e siempre, tan sensible no queda bien, solo alguna vez que otra estara sensible, pero no muchas. Besos.

**Sthefany Weasley – **me alegro que te guste y que te llame la atención jejeje. Ya, a mi también me gusta mas Draco con su aire arrogante que con el sentimental jejeje. Bueno hasta el proximo cap. Besos.

Malfoys red-haired lover – de verdad me está quedando bien? Gracias por pensar eso, ayuda mucho a seguir con el fic. Muchas gracias por el consejo, me a servido de mucho, es muy util. Gracias, gracias jejeje. Besos 

**Andrómeda black – **ves? Te e echo caso, se han quedado en coma jejeje. Espero que ahora te guste mas ya que lleva un poquito de tus ideas. Espero tus consejos. Besos.

Rosy – hola! Gracias por el review. No se... puede que tengas razón y que el comienzo no este del todo bien pero me salio asi. Besos. Zoe simitis – me hizo mucha ilusion saber que te gusto y que te quedaste enganchada jejeje. Ya ves que en este cap pasa algo con los martifagos como tu me aconsejaste. Esper oque te guste. Besos. 

Cap.3

Mas sorpresas.

Ginny salió corriendo. A ella no le gustaba llorar por Harry y Dean. "ese chico está loco, primero me dice que el beso era porque lo sentía y luego me dice que me valla a llorar. Yo no se que le pasa a ese niño..." con esos pensamientos Ginny se encamino hacia la recepción para ver si tenía noticias de lo que le pasaba a su familia. Llegó y allí se encontraba una mujer joven, de unos 25 años.

- Hola! Puedo ayudarla en algo? – preguntó la recepcionista

- Sí. Verá, ha llegado un grupo de personas que han sido atacadas, quería saber en que planta y habitación se encuentran. – respondió Ginny atropelladamente.

- Bien, se ha abierto una nueva planta para ataques producidos por mortífagos. Es la planta n° 6, la habitación 610 y 611...

- Muchas gracias – la cortó rápidamente ella y salió disparada.

Al llegar vio a Dumbledore que salía de una de las habitaciones. Al parecer era la habitación de los pelirrojos y se dirigía hacia la de Harry, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius... etc. Se acercó a ella y le dijo:

- Puedes pasar pero están descansando, en realidad no creo que se despierten hasta dentro de unos días como poco.

- Gracias por la información. – contestó la pelirroja algo entristecida por la noticia. Ella esperaba que se despertaan pronto pero ahora ya le habían quitado la ilusión de volver a verlos sanos en poco tiempo.

Entró en la habitación. Allí estaban Ron, Hermione, Molly y los gemelos. Se les veía muy pálidos, más de lo normal. Se acercó a las camas y se sentó al lado de la de su madre. Se quedó pensando en que haría sin su familia, tendría que vivir sola durante un tiempo. Sola? No, peor, con ese chico loco, era un poco rarito porque le daban unos ataques de nostalgia y sentimentalismo.... bueno, el caso era que tendría que vivir sola y ocuparse de una casa enorme ella solita. No sabía como se iba a organizar. Lo peor era que los mortifagos sabían donde estaba dicha casa.

Estaba muy cansada. Muchas emociones en menos de tres días. El cansancio la estaba venciendo....

- Srt. Weasley.... despierte es hora de volver – alguien la estaba zarandeando para que se despertara.

- Ummm... que?... Oh! Lo siento me quedé dormida – se disculpaba Ginny. Delante de ella se encontraba Dumbledore y detrás de él, con su expresión fría, Draco Malfoy.

- Es hora de que se vayan, rápido cuanto mas tarde mas peligro corren.

- Si profesor.

Se encaminaron hacia las chimeneas entraron en una y al instante aparecieron en la casa de los Black. Lo primero que vieron fue un gran desorden en la casa. Todo tirado por el suelo, la mesa volcada, las sartenes y demas utensilios esparcidos por la habitación... etc. Ginny no salía de su asombro. Salió de la cocina y comprobó que toda la casa estaba igual de desordenada. No cabía duda de que habían registrado la casa en busca de algo. Volvió a la cocina, allí estaba Malfoy sentado.

- han sido los mortifagos.

- Y tu que sabes? No pueden entrar, tio listo. – La chica ya sabía que habían sido ellos pero no lo quería decir porque eso supondría admitir que corrían peligro en esa casa.

- Pues lo se porque han dejado una nota con la marca tenebrosa.

- Déjamela ver! – exclamo Ginny

Al parecer el chico no se la iba a dar a si que se abalanzó sobre él para cogerlo. Cuando la tubo la abrió, en el medio estaba la marca tenebrosa y debajo escrito con una letra apenas legible ponía:

"no te escondas, si nos traicionas y no te unes tú y todos tus seres queridos no volveran a ver la luz... VOLVEREMOS"

La chica se sorprendió, ahora si que no sabía que hacer. Ellos sabían su escondite, ya no estaban seguros en ese lugar.

- Que vamos a hacer? No nos podemos quedar aquí. – Ginny estaba a punto de perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

- Vallamos a hablar con Dumbledore. – respondió Malfoy

- Si? Donde vive?

- Pues... no lo sabes? Si es que no estas a lo que debes de estar. – dijo el rubio con sarcasmo

- Deja el sarcasmo. No es el momento de hacerse el gracioso. No tenemos a donde ir.

Ese chico iba a acabar con ella. "este niño a veces es tonto o se lo hace ya no se que pensar. Se cree que todo esto es solo un juego" pensaba desesperada.

- subamos a la habitación de Buckbeak, es la única que no estaba desordenada. – Ginny ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando dijo eso.

- Le tendran miedo, no les culpo, casi me arranca un brazo el bicho ese. – dijo Draco un poco enfadado. Al parecer todavía estaba un poco mosca con lo que pasó en el hospital.

- Eres un exagerado, solo te hizo una heridita.

Seguían discutiendo hasta que llegaron a la habitación del hipogrifo. Decidieron pasar allí la noche. Ginny bajó un momento a su habitación a coger algunas cosas. Allí encontró una lechuza, su lechuza. Era la contestación de Dean. Se disponía a abrirla cundo de repente oyó un estruendo proveniente de la cocina. Subió rápido a la habitación donde se encontraba Draco. Desde las escaleras vio a dos hombres enormes encapuchados y con máscaras. Se quedó paralizada. Alguien la agarró del brazo y la llevó a la habitación en la que se encontraba el animal. Se escondieron en un armario. Oyeron pasos que se acercaban.

- Cuantos eran? – preguntó el chico. Si no eran muchos podrían hacerles frente.

- Dos bichos enormes!! – dijo Ginny

- Bien, este es el plan. Se supone que sabes aparecerte verdad? – la chica asintió. – bien, entonces nos apareceremos en mi habitación, es que tengo la varita allí, desde atrás les atacaremos, tu a uno y yo a otro. Solo les aturdiremos de acuerdo? Cuando cuente tres... uno... dos...

Ya estaban muy cerca, iban a abrir el armirio cuando...

- tres!!

Los dos aparecieron el la habitación de Draco, este cogió su varita y salieron.

- tu al de la derecha – Le dijo Ginny, estaba muy nerviosa. Solo esperaba hacerlo bien.

- Eh!!! Vosotros, a quien buscais??

Los mortifagos se dieron la vuelta, detrás de las mascaras tenían una cara de asombro, pero claro, los chicos no las podían ver.

- Malfoy te has decidido? La vida o la muerte. – dijo uno de los encapuchados.

- La vida, pero no en vuestro bando

- Entonces has elegido la muerte no la vida, no te confundas. – dijo el otro.

- Desmaius! – gritó Ginny, ya no aguantaba más.

- Protego! Pensabas que con eso me ibas a derrotar??

Por otra parte Draco estaba luchando con el otro mortífago. Al parecer era el más poderoso de los dos. Ginny casi había acabado con su contrincante cuando escuchó:

- Se acabaron las bobadas. CRUCIO!!!! – gritó el mortifago que luchaba contra Draco.

El hechizo dio de lleno en el pecho del chico, el cual cayó al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Ginny no aguantaba esa escena (ya había acabado con su mortifago) se agacho y cogió un jarrón que había en el suelo y lo rompió en la cabeza del mortifago, el cual cayó desmayado al suelo. "estos métodos muggles son muy eficaces" pensó la chica. Se acercó a Draco, se había desmayado. Susurró un hechizo y lo transportó fácilmente hasta su cuarto, donde lo recostó en su cama. Se quedó con él. Se dio cuenta de que todavía tenia guardada la carta de Dean. La desdobló y comenzó a leer.

- Que?!?! – gritó la chica, pero se tapó la boca al ver que Draco casi se despierta. – pero... pero... NO PUEDE SER, ESA TIA OTRA VEZ NOOOOO. NO ME PUEDE DEJAR EN PAZ DE UNA VEZ?? ESTÚPIDA!!

- Niña que te pasa? – Preguntó un cuadro.

- Nada, nada...

- Esta juventud... que mal educados... te preocupas por ellos y encima te contestan de malas maneras, que desconsiderados y que desagradecidos

- Perdone pero yo no le he contestado de malas maneras. – dijo Ginny un poco cansada. "lo que me faltaba, un cuadro echándome la bronca. DIOS!! TODO ME PASA A MI!!"

Que hombre mas extraño. Esa conversación hizo que a Ginny le entrara la risa, pero se contuvo porque no quería que Malfoy se despertara. Volvió a la carta. Era imposible que la hubiese dejado por esa chica. Encima era mas fea que ella. Lo que mas le fastidiaba era que era una de sus compañeras de cuarto. No se llevaba muy bien con ella pero sabía lo mucho que le quería.

- Estúpida Jane!! Cuando te vea te voy a decir un par de cosas. – Gritó sin preocuparse por el rubio. El cual llevaba despierto desde hacía un rato.

La chica estaba muy enfadada. Como le podían haber hecho eso? Esa Jane siempre iba detrás de los chicos que salían con ella. "y Dean decía que ella le quería? Pobre chico, esa no es mas que una buscona. Estúpida, estúpida..."

- ESTÚPIDA NIÑATA.

"vaya, vaya ,vaya. Menudo genio tiene esta preciosa niña." Pensaba Draco mientras se reía silenciosamente. Esa escena era muy cómica.

&&&&&&&&&&&

Bueno aquí estoy otra vez con el siguiente capítulo. Espero que este sea mas de vuestro agrado (ya tenéis a Draco con su frialdad y su sarcasmo jejeje) a mi me a gustado.

Haber que hacen los dos chicos ahora que no están seguros en esa casa. El próximo capitulo lo subiré en unos días no mucho mas porque ya casi lo tengo acabado. Solo esperare a los reviews asi que daros prisa jejeje.

Muchos besos:

Lady Laura Malfoy

P.D: una vez mas muchas gracias a todos lo reviews, ya sean criticas o no. Todos son bien recibidos. También quiero agradecerle otra vez a Lena Lupin que me haya convencido de escribir un fic.

HELENA GRACIAS!!

AHORA ESPERO VUESTROS REVIEWS. BESOS A TODOS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. La Madriguera

Por influencia de una chica.

Aquí están las contestaciones a los reviews.

**Fairygranger – **hola! Sip, tienes razón con esos errores pero tienen explicación, en realidad Dumbledore pensaba que en esa casa estarían seguros porque solo podían entrar las personas que leyeran la dirección en un papel escrito por él, pero no fue así, fue.... un error de anciano, los mortífagos: 1 se murió (el del golpe en la cabeza con el jarrón) y el otro lo venció Ginny. Espero tu review

**Luthien – **hola! Me alegró ver que todavía lees el fic (me animó mucho). Bueno ya ves que he actualizado bastante rápido, ya verás lo que les pasa, espero tu review. Besos!!

**Lara – lm – **no están los mortífagos arriba, uno esta muerto (el del golpe con el jarrón) y el otro lo venció Ginny. Si, a mi tambien me gusta que utilicen recursos muggles la verdad es que son bastante eficaces jejeje.

Cap. 4

La Madriguera.

Cuando Draco se despertó, se encontró a Ginny tirada en el suelo dormida con la carta entre las manos, fuertemente apretada. Se levantó silenciosamente y bajó a la cocina. Estaba todo más desordenado que el día anterior. Tenía mucho hambre. Llamó al elfo doméstico el cual llegó al momento, aunque algo asustado.

- Prepárame algo para desayunar. – ordenó de inmediato

- Como usted ordene – contestó el elfo.

Mientras esperaba en la cocina a que su desayuno estuviese listo, se percató de que entre los escombros, en el suelo estaba posado un fénix "el fénix de Dumbledore como no" pensó el chico. Se arrodillo junto a él y cogió la carta que tenía en la pata. Era para Ginny. Le daba igual. La iba a abrir cuando sintió una mano en su hombro.

- Que, leyendo la correspondencia de los demás? – la pelirroja estaba detrás de él.

- Pero que te crees? No eres tan importante. – contestó el rubio arrogante.

- Pues devuélvemela ya no? Parece que te la quieres quedar.

- Tómala, yo no la quiero.

La chica la cogió. La pidió al elfo que le preparase algo de comer a ella también y se sentó enfrente de Malfoy. Empezó a juguetear con la carta. No la iba a abrir delante del chico, era un poco cotilla en su opinión. Había un silencio incómodo en la habitación.

- Bueno y... que tal estas? Ayer te desmayaste después de la maldición – Ginny ya no aguantaba tanto silencio, se sentía incomoda pero esa pregunta la hacía sentir mucho peor " muy bien, no se te podía haber ocurrido otra cosa?? Anda que..." pensaba la chica.

- Bien.

"No se le olvida algo?? Le salvo la vida y siquiera me da las gracias. DESAGRADECIDO!! La próxima vez le dejo morir" la pelirroja se estaba cansando de tanta tontería.

Mientras tanto el elfo ya les había puesto el desayuno. Lo devoró todo lo rápido que pudo, casi sin saborearlo ya que quería subir rápido a su habitación para poder leer la carta sin que nadie la molestara.

Ya en su habitación se sentó y sacó la carta. La abrió.

"Estimada Srta. Weasley:

Acabo de ser informado de que han sido atacados por unos mortifagos a los cuales han dejado desarmados con asombrosa facilidad. No obstante debo informarles de que en esa casa no están seguros, a si que van a ser trasladados a Hogwarts hasta que sepamos que hacer con ustedes. Sin tienen alguna idea de donde podrían ir a vivir mientras empieza el curso escolar, háganmelo saber lo antes posible.

Un saludo,

Albus Percival Wilfric Brian Dumbledore."

"AHORA NOS DICE QUE ESTAMOS EN PELIGRO?? DE VERDAD?? NO NOS HABÍAMOS DADO CUENTA!!" Estaba un poco sorprendida de la tranquilidad con la que el profesor se tomaba el problema. Decidió baja a hablar con Draco.

- Escucha, la carta era de Dumbledore. Dice que nos trasladarán a Hogwarts.

- Que?? A Hogwarts?? A no, yo no voy al colegio, entes me iba a mi casa. – Contestó Draco

- A tu casa!! Pues yo no iría allí, estaría mejor en la mía... LA MÍA, claro podríamos ir a La Madriguera!! – dijo entusiasmada.

- A donde?? – Preguntó el rubio, a donde había dicho??

- A mi casa.

- No, no y no, yo no voy ni aunque me paguen a esa... Madriguera??

- No?? Entonces te vas a Hogwarts?? Bueno... pues nos vemos en el colegio...

- Está bien!! Iré... – cedió malhumorado.

- Vale, voy a escribirle al director.

Subió a su cuarto otra vez. Se sentó en el escritorio, tiró al suelo todas las cosas desordenadas que había, cogió una pluma, un tintero, un trozo de pergamino y se puso a escribir:

"Hemos decidido ir a La Madriguera. Saldremos para allí en un rato, no hará falta que nos espere en Hogwarts. Gracias por la amabilidad pero preferimos ir a un sitio más pequeño"

Ginny W."

Cogió a su lechuza y le ató la carta a la pata.

- Cuando vuelvas estaremos en La Madriguera, te espero allí.

Soltó a la lechuza y recogió las cosas que le eran imprescindibles (todo). Una vez que acabó, cogió la maleta, bajó y se dirigió hacia la chimenea. Allí estaba el chico, apoyado en la pared con todas sus cosas en el suelo y al lado el elfo doméstico (n/a a él también se lo llevaban). Se metieron los tres en la chimenea y en cuestión de segundos estaban en La Madriguera. Draco empezó a observar la estructura de la casa. Le daba un poco de miedo entrar, parecía que se le iba a caer aunque la casa no estaba tan mal como él pensaba.

- Sígueme Malfoy

- Por qué no me llamas Draco?? No tengas miedo solo es un nombre – esto ultimo lo dijo con un tono de burla, lo que no agradó a la pelirroja.

- Vale. – ella notó que intentaba ser amable pero ese tono que uso en lo ultimo no la hizo nada de gracia.

Subieron hacia las habitaciones, Draco dormiría en la de sus hermanos Fred y George. Ella dormiría en la de enfrente, la suya.

- Esta es tu habitación, ten cuidado con los caramelos y cosas de esas, esta es la habitación de Fred y George y quizá haya alguna de sus bromas.

- Vale, gra... bueno es igual.

"Casi me dice gracias? Que bien... Vale tranquila no te emociones, después del caso que le hiciste en el hospital..."

- EL HOSPITAL!! Tenemos que ir al hospital a ver a mi familia, quizá ya se han recuperado...

Pero nadie le contestó, se percató de que estaba sola en la habitación. "bien, ahora resulta que hablas sola" pensaba. Salió a buscar al chico. " Seguro que ha bajado..." Bajó las escaleras y lo vio en la cocina, mirando el reloj en el que estaban las fotos de toda la familia.

- Te gusta??

- En mi mansión también tenemos uno de esos. – contestó poniendo demasiado ímpetu en la palabra mansión.

- Ah... Vale...

- Y tu padre donde está? Él no estaba en al hospital. Aquí pone que está en paradero desconocido. – preguntó Draco.

- Pues... no te lo puedo decir...

- Oye, no se si te has dado cuenta pero soy de los buenos sabes? Me lo puedes decir. Por qué te crees que me buscan todos los mortífagos?

- Bueno, tienes razón... vale te lo diré, está en una misión para la Orden, creo que está por España, Portugal y Francia.

- Valla... estáis bastante bien informados...

- Claro, para algo tenemos espías no? Bueno me voy a arreglar que tenemos que ir a ver a mi familia al hospital.

- Te espero aquí.

Ginny subió a arreglarse, la verdad es que ese chico le parecía agradable cuando quería. Tardó muy poco en prepararse. Cuando bajó vio a su lechuza, estaba jugando con Draco.

- Oye, tienes una lechuza muy bonita, Weasley

- Ginny, me puedes llamar Ginny. Y si, es muy bonita. No tenía contestación?

- No. No le escribes a tu padre para que sepa lo que ha pasado?

- Cuando están de misión no se les puede escribir porque están tan bien escondidos que ni las lechuzas pueden encontrarles, además si se lo cuento se pondrá nervioso e intentará venir.

- Ah, pues tienes razón.

Se produjo un silencio muy incómodo, solo se oía el ulular de la lechuza.

- Bueno pues... nos vamos?? – Ginny rompió el silencio.

- Claro!

- Oye... Vamos a tener que pasar mucho tiempo aquí, y no podemos estar siempre enfadados, si quieres podemos irnos conociendo...

- Está bien. Bueno ahora vamonos, estarán preocupados.

Los dos se dirigieron hacia la chimenea, se metieron, cogieron un poco de polvos Flu y aparecieron en el hospital. Los dos se dirigieron a la planta 6°. En la puerta estaba Dumbledore "valla, siempre está aquí cuando yo voy a entrar... Como lo hace??"

- Hola profesor. – saludó la chica

- Hola, ya he recibido la carta, me parece una muy buena idea. Cuanto mas cerca del peligro mas seguros estaréis.

- Si, eso espero, bueno, voy a ver que tal están todos, no hay nuevas noticias?

- Si, pero no seré yo quien se las de.

"de que me está hablando? Es un hombre muy extraño" pensaba Ginny. Se despidió y entró en la habitación. A simple vista estaban igual. Eso la desilusionó un poco. Se sentó esperando que se despertaran de repente. Estuvo así mucho rato hasta que entró una enfermera. Era ya un poco entrada en años. Se le acercó y le dijo:

- Buenos días, es usted familiar de estas persona?

- Sí, bueno, no de todos, pero los conozco a todos y son muy buenos amigos de mi familia.

- Bien... supongo que será familia de los pelirrojos, me equivoco?

- Eh... pues no, no se equivoca – contestó Ginny – tiene alguna noticia sobre su estado?

- Si, me alegro comunicarle que son buenas noticias.

- Si? Que bien, dígamelas.

- De acuerdo, resulta que han sufrido un ataque muy fuerte y están en un estado muy delicado, también pueden tener algún problema cerebral. Lo bueno – añadió rápidamente – es que descartamos lo del problema cerebral, ya que progresan favorablemente, y bueno básicamente es eso. Ah, se me olvidaba lo mas importante, en unas semanas despertarán

- Gra... gracias

Estaba anonadada con tanta explicación. Salió de la habitación y se sentó en un banco que había a la entrada. Estaba intentando asimilar todas las cosas, "bueno la mayoría son cosas buenas. Bien!! Dentro de poco se despertarán" esos pensamientos la levantaron el ánimo "Dumbledore me asustó al decir que el no me iba a dar la noticia, pensé que era algo malo". Lo único que la preocupaba era lo que dijo la enfermera de que estaban en un estado muy delicado, no sabía a que se refería, solo esperaba que no fuera muy malo. Mientras tanto, Draco se había sentada al lado suyo. La vio bastante feliz.

- Estas feliz? – preguntó Draco

- Sí, sabes?, se van a recuperar en poco tiempo!!

- Ah... que bien no? Me alegro por ti.

"Valla... ahora que íbamos a conocernos bien van estos y se comienzan a recuperar..." pensó el chico entristecido " era un buen momento para comenzar a acercarme a ella como es debido..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BUENO... NO HA QUEDADO DEL TODO MAL NO?

ESPERO QUE DEJEIS REVIEWS PORQUE ESO ME SUBE EL ÁNIMO PARA ESCRIBIR MAS...

TAMBIEN ESPERO LAS CRITICAS QUE ME HACEN ESFORZAR MAS

Y BUENO, ESPERO TODOS LOS REVIEWS EN GENERAL

BESOS!!

Lady Laura Malfoy


	5. Ahora o nunca

Por influencia de una chica.

Reviews:

**Anzu – **Gracias por el review. Tranquila que llegarán al colegio, pero primero tendrán que despertar los Weasley´s and company pero bueno, yo también quiero que entren ya al colegio. Lo haré lo antes posible. Espero tu review. Muchos besos y espero que este cap. sea de tu agrado.

Lady Lena de Arguas – Si, es obvio que se quiere liar con ella ¿cómo lo has sabido? Jejejeje. Creo que ya lo sabes pero a mi la pareja Ginny-Harry no me gusta. Y si, a ver si actualizas ya tu historia que a este paso no se si la vas acabar antes de que te vallas a Canarias... lo de la semana esa que dices en el review no lo e pillado todavía, bueno ya me lo explicaras... espero que me sigas dejando reviews. Besos 

**Jane Malfoy-028 – **Gracias, me da muchos animos tu review. Me encantó saber que te gustó la historia. Esta pareja tambien es de las que mas me gustan, mas bien es mi preferida. Siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como esperabas pero por lo menos aquí tienes el siguiente cap. Además, el proximo lo intentaré poner lo mas pronto que me sea posibe. Y siento no poder ayudarte con lo de las historias porque yo tampoco se, me sube los capítulos una amiga. A ver si aprendo yo... bueno, espro tu review. Besos

**Rocy Malfoy – **bueno, por lo menos lo he continuado, muy tarde, pero lo he continuado. Siento no haberlo actualizado antes pero es mejor tarde que nunca. Si, tu review me motivó, igual que todos los demás, siempre ayuda que te digan que está muy bien, gracias por el apoyo. Todavía no se si hacer que Ron y Hermione salgan juntos creo que si porque hacen buena pareja, tu que piensas? Espero tu review. Besos.

Luthien – que bien que te siga gustando, es todo un orgullo saber que hay gente a la que le gustan mis historias. Siento no haber actualizado pronto esta vez pero te prometo que le próxima vez si que lo haré, sin falta. Además si me das ideas me puede resultar mucho mas facil. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y que me sigas dando tu opinión, que es de mucha ayuda. Besos. Espero tu review. 

Cap. 5:

Ahora o nunca.

Ginny se dio cuenta de que Draco no estaba muy ilusionado con la noticia. " Y por qué me extraña eso? Es normal, el no piensa nada mas que en si mismo. Vale, oye no pienses así que no se lo merece, hemos quedado en que nos conoceríamos bien...". Ella, en cambio estaba feliz, todo se arreglaría y volvería a ver a su familia a sus amigos... a todos. Estuvieron un rato más allí, hasta que decidieron irse, ya era la hora de comer y tenían mucho hambre. Como siempre se dirigieron hacia las chimeneas y fue Ginny quien dijo el destino, ya que Draco todavía no podía creerse que una casa se llamase Madriguera "seguro que me está tomando el pelo" había pensado cuando le dijo el nombre. En un instante estaban en la casa.

- Valla, todavía no me acostumbro a esta casa... no se parece en nada a la mía – dijo malhumorado, prefería lo lujoso.

- Pues vete acostumbrando – le respondió de mala gana Ginny. "Pero quien se cree? Encima que dejo que esté aquí pudiendo dejar que lo maten... DESAGRADECIDO!"

Llegaron a la cocina y allí vieron al elfo el cual se había preocupado de hacer la comida lo que fue un gran alivio para ambos chicos. Se sentaron uno enfrente del otro y comenzaron a comer. "La verdad es que es muy hermosa...". "Me encanta esos ojos grises, me podría tirar horas admirándolos... QUE? Pero que estoy diciendo? Admirar a Malfoy? No, no puede ser... que estas pensando..."

- oye, no decías que querías que nos conociéramos? – Draco fue el que habló.

- Si... – la chica todavía estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

- Vale, quien empieza preguntando?

- Tu mismo, tu una pregunta y yo otra, vale?

- Esta bien, allá va. Ummm, tengo una curiosidad, quién es Jane?

- QUE? – casi se atraganta con la comida. Esa pregunta no se la esperaba. – eso no es lo que tienes que preguntar solo sobre... no se otras cosas...

- Entonces la conoces?

- Que si la conozco? QUE SI LA CONOZCO? Esa zo... chica tendría que ser de Slytherin, no es mas que una cualquiera que no hace mas que ir detrás de los chicos con los que estoy, todos se creen lo que ella les dice. Que si te quiero, que si tal, no tiene vergüenza...

- Sabes? Yo soy de Slytherin, y me siento ofendido – se notaba a la legua que no estaba enfadado, solo fingía. Ginny sonrió.

- Ah si? Ya, seguro... debemos de ser pocas las que no nos hemos acostado contigo

- La verdad es que sí, tienes razón, muy pocas... sobre todo me quedáis las Gryffindor...

- Pero serás...

Ginny se abalanzó sobre él haciéndolo caer al suelo, riéndose. Empezaron a forcejear, de broma por supuesto y riéndose. Conectaban muy bien. Estuvieron un buen rato así hasta que Draco consiguió ponerse encima de Ginny. La tenía muy cerca. " Por a merlín que cerca est� se ve muy bonita riéndose. Vamos Draco es ahora o nunca..." estaba decidido. Poco a poco se fue acercando a la pelirroja que ya se había percatado de la poca distancia a la que estaban. Estaba paralizada, esos ojos la estaban hipnotizando...

Solo tenía que acercarse un poco mas, ella no parecía impedirlo. En un momento de decisión Draco salvó la distancia y juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Era un beso ansiado, pero muy dulce. "Ginny, que estás haciendo?..." pero la chica no consiguió nada, solo se dejó llevar. Cada uno dio lo mejor de si mismo, se estaban demostrando lo mucho que se querían "desde cuando siento esto por él?" Se preguntaba Ginny. Pero era algo que no podía negar, por mucho que intentase convencerse, estaba enamorada de ese chico y ese beso lo demostraba todo. No se querían separar pero lo tuvieron que hacer ya que se estaban quedando sin aire.

- yo... esto no puede ser...

- no digas nada...

- Pero... que dirá mi familia?

- Que mas da la familia? Que no te importe lo que puedan decir los demás

- Tienes razón...

Tenía razón le daba igual lo que pensase la gente si de esa manera era feliz... siempre estaba pensando en los demás, ya era hora de que pensase en ella misma por muy egoísta que sonara. No sabían que decir (n/a bueno, en realidad soy yo la k no lo sabe... jejeje...). De repente llegó el elfo.

- Puedo recoger ya la mesa... señorita? – preguntó inocentemente.

Draco le fulminó con la mirada. Un elfo le había estropeado el momento, nunca en su vida le había ocurrido algo parecido.

- Pero es que no ves que estamos ocupados estúpido elfo? – estaba un poco alterado.

- Draco, déjalo. Si, ya puedes recoger. Anda vamos arriba. – habló Ginny.

El chico asintió con la cabeza. La siguió en silencio, no sabía que decir. Normalmente lo único que hacía era llevárselas a la cama, pero esto era diferente. Nunca se había enamorado de verdad y en su opinión era muy complejo. "vale, ahora di algo inteligente, coméntale algo sobre su habitación"

- Esto... bonita habitación, es muy... bonita? – la verdad era que no le gustaba nada, era un poco triste y además no era de calidad como la suya.

- Gracias... bueno, oye, lo de la cocina...

- Si? – insistió Draco

- Bueno, que no quiero que jueguen mas con migo así que si es un juego te pido por favor que lo dejes.

- Valla, que exigente... esta bien. Por que eres tan desconfiada? No me extraña que esa tal Jane te quite el novio, como seas así de borde...

Había sido un golpe bajo. A Ginny no le sentó bien. ¿Por qué tenía que ser así de estúpido¿No podía ser un poco mas amable?

- Por qué eres tan desagradable cuando quieres¿ Déjame tranquila no? No se para que te cuento nada. Llegué a pensar que podrías cambiar pero no, siempre estas restregándole a la gente sus desdichas. Ahora si no te importa me voy, no quiero que juegues con migo como lo has hecho con muchas otras.

Y pensar que hacía un momento estuvo a punto de ceder ante él. Menos mal que llegó el elfo para interrumpirlos. Le debía mucho.

Se disponía a salir, no aguantaba mas en la misma habitación con ese engreído. Agarró el pomo de la puerta pero cuando iba a abrir sintió como una mano la detenía. Intentó soltarse, no iba a jugar con ella eso lo tenía muy claro, tampoco le iba a dar la oportunidad de hacerlo. La hizo voltear.

- Lo siento, es mi forma de ser y no creas que porque te quiera voy a cambiarla así que...

- Que! Que has dicho – le cortó Ginny.

- Que no voy a cambiar... – "esta sorda o que?"

- No, eso no, es verdad que me quieres? O solo lo dices para reírte.

- Ah... eso, si, es verdad, pensé que te lo había dejado bien claro en la cocina.

- Le dices en serio?

- Si – contestó simplemente el rubio

- Entonces...

- Quieres ser mi novia?

No sabía que decir, estaba pensando en todo lo que dirían de ella, de él, de su relación... ¿qué hacer?

No le dio tiempo a responder porque Draco le dio un beso profundo y tierno. Al principio intentó soltarse pero al ver que no podía y que de verdad quería ser su novia se dejó llevar. Pasó sus manos acariciándole el cabello mientras que las del chico se deslizaban por la cintura de Ginny, pegándola más a él, intentando profundizar mas el beso. Al final acabaron separando ya que se les estaba acabando el aire.

- Eso es un si? – preguntó con una sonrisa Draco

- no se...

- Quieres que te aclare las ideas? – dijo acercándose mas a ella.

- Ummm... si... – sonrió pícaramente.

- Está bien.

La volvió a acercar para darle otro beso pero esta vez fue ella la que tomó las riendas. Ginny tenía el control. "umm... que bien besa, ni comparación con Dean" pensaba la pelirroja.

Cuando se separaron Ginny le susurró al oído.

- Eso es un sí...

- Lo sabía – la cortó Draco

- Pero como estés jugando con migo te juro por lo que mas quieras que no podrás reproducirte para el resto de tus días – continúo la chica.

- Te prometo que no estoy jugando con tigo.

- De momento te creo pero quedas advertido.

Bueno pues aquí está el siguiente capítulo. Lo primero decir que siento mucho no haber actualizado antes (no tengo perdón) pero es que entre que no tenía imaginación y que tengo que inventarme un capítulo del Quijote para clase no he tenido tiempo (descontando que he estado castigada y que me a costado mucho convencer a mis padres para que me quitaran el castigo) bueno ahora quiero vuestras sugerencias:

**1- ****¿preferís que siga en Hogwarts o que se queden donde estan?**

**2- ****¿quereis que la familia despierten ya?**

**Bueno lo dejo a vuestra elección.**

**POR FAVOR DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SON DE MUCHA AYUDA, ME DAN ANIMOS PARA SEGUIR**

**Besos **

**Lady Laura Malfoy**


	6. Un día en el zoo

Por influencia de una chica.

Reviews:

Cho-chang6096 – Hola! Intentaré que continúen en la Madriguera todo el tiempo posible, pero cuando acaben se les acaben la vacaciones los volveré a meter en el colegio (o eso creo) pero principalmente estarán en la Madriguera. Me alegro de que te guste, espero tu review. Besos. 

**Eire – **Hola! Vale, los dejaré dormiditos durante un tiempo (pero no muchos mas capítulos porque se me están acabando las ideas jejeje. Y por supuesto los mandaré a Hogwarts solo cuando despierte la familia. Espero que te guste de todas maneras. Besos.

**Anzu – **Gracias por la opinión. Si, supongo que despertarán, no se si todos de golpe o poco a poco. Todavía no lo tengo muy claro. Ya veré lo que hago. Supongo que sería muy extraño que se despertasen todos de golpe, a no ser que fuese... Se me a ocurrido una idea jejeje, ya la verás. Besos.

**Malfoys red-haired lover – **Hola! Cuanto tiempo. Pero me alegra saber que continuas con la historia. Llegué a pensar que te habías aburrido jejeje. Me fue de mucha ayuda el consejo que me diste en uno de tus anteriores reviews, me a ayudado a continuar la historia. Yo creo que se van a despertar dentro de no mucho, ya verás. Espero que sigas leyendo mi fic, me haría mucha ilusión. Gracias por los ánimos. Besos.

**Vonny – **Hola! Gracias por decir que el fic está bien. Me alegra saber que te gusta. Los mandaré al colegio pero no por ahora, tendrás que espera un poquito. Espero que de todas formas te siga gustando. Besos.

**Ginny – ForEver – **Hola! De momento están solos, pero luego despertarán. Y no hace falta que respondas a la 2 jejeje. Espero que te siga gustando. Besos.

**Rocy Malfoy – **Hola! Que tal? Me alegro que sea una de tus favoritas. La verdad es que para ser mi primer fic, está teniendo muchos lectores jejeje. Estoy muy contenta de saber que te gusta. A mi también me gusta la pareja Hr/R y mi preferida también es D/G, parece que tenemos los mismos gustos jejeje. En cuanto a la familia, aunque despierten no se pueden ir directamente a la casa, tendrán que permanecer un poco en el hospital no? Besos. Espero tu review.

**Jane Malfoy – 028 – **Hola! Si, mas vale que tenga cuidado porque Ginny... tranquila que legarán a Hogwarts. No por ahora pero creo que en 3 cap. Mas o menos estarán allí. A, y me alegro que ya hayas subido sirias, intentaré leerlas todas jejeje. Besos. Espero tu review.

**Lena La Bruja – **Hola Helena! Ya sabes todo lo que mas o menos va a pasar a si que no te quejes ee? A, y ya no me acuerdo de lo que hablamos jijiji ups... a ver si me enseñas las fotos, y continua tu historia. Besos.

Cap. 6:

Un día en el zoo

La chica no se lo podía creer. Los primeros días que Draco había estado en la casa no pudo impedir fijarse en que el chico era guapo, bastante guapo. También en esos días había vivido muchas cosas, todas experiencias que no quería volver a vivir. Bueno, no todas. Ahora estaba con Draco. Lo único que le faltaba era que toda su familia y amigos despertaran.

La luz se colaba entre las cortinas y los rayos le daban de pleno en la cara. Intentó abrir los ojos pero los cerró nuevamente. Estaba muy a gusto en la cama, no quería levantarse. De repente llamaron a la puerta.

Adelante... – dijo, decidió respirar hondo, por la mañana se ponía de muy mal humor y no quería pagarlo con nadie.

Buenos días, preciosa - dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta.

Hola!

¿Qué tal has dormido? – preguntó acercándose a ella.

Bien. – la chica se incorporó. Se acercó al chico y lo besó. Era como un sueño.

Bajamos? – dijo Draco en cuanto se separaron

La chica asintió con a cabeza. Tenía mucho hambre. Salió rápido de la habitación y bajó lo más rápido que pudo. En la cocina ya estaba el elfo preparándoles el desayuno "vaya, tener un elfo que te haga las cosas es un chollo" pensó a la vez que se sentaba. Al poco rato entró el rubio. Sonrió nada mas entrar y se sentó en frente de la chica.

Sres.? Ya está el desayuno. – dijo tímidamente el elfo. Tenía miedo de Malfoy después de cómo le había tratado el día anterior.

Mientras le servían el desayuno una lechuza entró por la ventana yéndose a posar en el hombro de Ginny. Traía el periódico.

Vaya, parece ser que no han dejado de mandarnos el periódico.

Ábrelo, a ver que pone. – la apresuró Draco.

La chica lo abrió. En la portada había una foto de unos mortífagos que se acababan de escapar.

Léelo.

Ginny comenzó a hablar:

Mas mortífagos se escapan de Azkaban. Desde la unión de los dementores al "Lado Oscuro", la eficacia de la cárcel ha ido menguando. Por eso pedimos a los ciudadanos de la comunidad mágica que tengan mucho cuidado. También pedirles que si ven a alguna persona de la foto por favor que lo comunique rápidamente...

No sigas, no hace falta, se como acaba, todos los artículos acaban igual. Sabes? Creo que la guerra va a empezar antes de lo que nos imaginamos y, ahora no está San Potter para hacer de héroe...

Ginny no dijo nada, si era verdad lo que decía Draco no podrían hacer nada, la mitad de la Orden (por no decir toda) estaba en el hospital. " Bueno, lo mejor es no pensar en eso, ya habrá tiempo de lamentarse" pensó la pelirroja.

Oye, por qué no hacemos algo hoy? – preguntó Ginny intentando suavizar el ambiente.

Como quieras. ¿Qué te apetece hacer?

Mmm... hay un zoo en la ciudad, podríamos ir! – Dijo la chica. Le encantaban los animales y nunca había ido al zoo por problemas económicos (n/a es porque eran muchos)

Bueno... no es que me gusten mucho los animales esos pero si tu quieres vamos.

BIEN! Pero primero nos pasamos por el hospital. Espérame que voy a prepararme.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras hasta su habitación. Le hacía mucha ilusión ir al zoo. Se vistió rápidamente. Se puso unos jeans a la cadera y una camiseta sin mangas, cogió su bolso, una gorra y se dispuso a bajar.

Abajo la esperaba Draco. Estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que bajara.

Estas preciosa.

Gracias. Vamos?

El chico a sintió con la cabeza. Se metieron en la chimenea y en un momento aparecieron en el hospital.

Caminaron por los pasillos tomados por las manos. Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la habitación Draco prefirió quedarse fuera esperando. Mientras tanto Ginny entró.

No parecían estar mucho mejor que antes, a simple vista estaban igual. Se sentó al lado de su madre para contarle todo lo que había sucedido. Ahora era mas fácil porque no la escuchaba, cuando despertara todo será mucho mas difícil de contar.

Cuando acabó de contárselo todo salió y se reunió con Draco, quien la recibió con un beso.

¿Qué tal están?

No se, yo siempre los veo igual, pero la última vez me dijeron que estaban mucho mejor...

No te preocupes, ya verás como se recuperan pronto.

La verdad era que él no quería que se despertasen, arruinarían su relación. Pero en ese momento ella necesitaba su apoyo.

Venga, vamos, si no nos vamos ya, no llegaremos al zoo.

Si, es verdad. Que ganas tengo de ver a los animales. – dijo Ginny un poco mas entusiasmada.

Y yo...

Acababan de entrar en el zoo y Draco ya quería salir. No se acostumbraba a estar entre tanto muggle. Todo lo hacía por ella. Quien dudara de su amor es que estaba ciego. Nunca había hecho nada de eso con cualquiera de sus anteriores "aventuras". Esta chica era especial.

Estaban parados enfrente de el espacio de los leones.

Mira Draco, son preciosos...

Si! Mira ese, es enorme

La chica notó como Draco se estaba entusiasmando. Al final no había sido mala idea ir al zoo.

Parece que te está gustando.

¿Qué?

Anda no lo niegues

Bueno... la verdad... si!

Siguieron andando. Ginny estaba feliz por fin en mucho tiempo.

Pasaron delante de los monos, las jirafas, elefantes, hienas... todo era magnífico. Estaban muy felices, cogidos de la mano, alrededor de tanto muggle, sin preocupaciones sobre los mortífagos ni nada.

Se pararon donde los tigres.

Estos si que son bonitos. – dijo Draco.

A mi me han gustado mas los linces...

Si, esos no estaban mal.

Se pararon un rato, viendo todos sus movimientos, como dormían, como se peleaban por el agua, la sombra... etc. Estaban ensimismados, nunca antes habían visto nada parecido.

Oye, dentro de un rato va haber un espectáculo de delfines y animales acuáticos. ¿Por qué no vamos? – preguntó la pelirroja.

Vale, vayamos a ver.

En un momento estaban sentados en las gradas entre la multitud. Estuvieron esperando un buen rato, hasta que salió el encargado del espectáculo. En ese momento todas las gradas estallaron en aplausos. El espectáculo no tardó en comenzar. Empezaron los delfines

Era increíble lo bien que estaba todo sincronizado, los animales saltaban a la vez. A cada acrobacia todo el público soltaba una exclamación o aplaudían.

Pasado un rato, escogieron un voluntario entre el público. Todo el mundo intentaba llamar la atención.

Bien, ya hemos decidido. Ese chico, el rubio de allí.

El hombre apuntaba directamente a Draco.

Yo? Pero que dice? . le susurró a Ginny.

Si, sal, venga te haré una foto – le animó la chica.

Vamos chaval, baja, que los animales te están esperando.

Draco intentó oponerse pero al final cedió y bajó. Se sentía incomodo "que ridículo" pensaba.

Colócate aquí, coge un poco de pescado y cuando yo te diga se lo tiras a los delfines

"Si mi padre viera esto... quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy dando de comer a unos delfines" mientras pensaba eso, esperaba la señal para arrojar el maloliente pescado. El hombre no tardó en darla. Cuando lo tiró los delfines saltaron de improvisto y lo cogieron en el aire.

Bien, ahora este chico... – se calló y le susurró – ¿cómo te llamas?

Draco

Draco se va a arrodillar y le va a poner la comida en la boca del delfín.

Pero que dice? – susurró de tal manera que solo él lo pudiera oír

Vamos chaval no me digas que no te atreves – dijo de la misma manera.

Ahí le había tocado su orgullo. Le miró fríamente, cogió la comida y se arrodilló a la espera del delfín. A sus espaldas oyó el sonido de un silbato y al momento apareció. Se armó de valor y se lo metió en la boca. Lo que ocurrió después fue demasiado rápido. Alguien le empujó y le hizo resbalar, cayéndose al interior de la piscina. Toso el público estalló en carcajadas, menos Ginny, que estaba mas preocupada pensando en lo que el temperamento y el orgullo de su novio podría hacerle a ese hombre.

Draco salió enfadado de la piscina, estaba que echaba humo por las orejas, nunca le habían humillado tanto, y menos delante de su novia. Ginny bajó rápidamente para evitar que sucediera algo terrible.

Venga, déjalo, vámonos de aquí antes de que puedas hacer algo de lo que luego te arrepientas. – le decía la pelirroja intentando persuadirlo.

Está bien... pero rápido, estoy a punto de sacar la varita y darle su merecido.

Lo cogió de la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Se fueron a un lugar poco transitado y desaparecieron.

Casi al instante aparecieron en la Madriguera. Draco subió a cambiarse mientras Ginny le esperaba en la sala de estar. "Ha sido un día muy divertido, nunca había ido al zoo, es un lugar muy bonito..." Ginny estaba perdida en sus pensamientos cuando alguien se sentó a su lado y la abrazó. La chica se sobresaltó pero sonrió al ver quien era.

Que bien das de comer a los animales... a partir de ahora, si quieres, vienes con migo a darle de comer a Buckbeak.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Ginny se acurrucó en su pecho y Draco le comenzó a acariciarle el pelo. El día había sido agotador, y se estaban quedando dormidos.

Una voz les despertó. Había una cabeza en la chimenea

Srta. Weasley, venga rápido, les espero en mi despacho. – era la voz de Dumbledore.

Si, ahora mismo vamos...

Les espero.

La cabeza de Dumbledore desapareció. Ginny miró preocupada a Draco.

Vamos, nos están esperando. – dijo el rubio.

Hola! Aquí estoy con el nuevo capítulo. Yo creo que no ha quedado tan mal. Espero que os haya gustado la parte del zoo jejeje.

Siento haber tardado tanto.

Os agradezco todos los reviews que me habéis mandado y a los que no lo dejan pero lo leen espero que les guste.

Pues no tengo nada mas que decir, solo¡DEJEN REVIEWS!

Besos

Lady Laura Malfoy


	7. Hablando con Dumbledore

Por influencia de una chica.

Reviews:

**Rocy Malfoy – **hola! Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap., y espero que este sea de tu agrado. Eso de tener los mismos gustos no está mal jejeje. Besos.

**Malfoys red-haired lover – **jajajaja.. es bueno que tenga creatividad jejeje. Si, tiene que ser gracioso ver a Draco dando de comer a los delfines jejeje. Y cuando se cae muchísimo mas jejeje, pero claro, todo lo hace por Ginny, además, quien no ha hecho el ridículo alguna vez en su vida? Besos.

**Eire – **si, yo también me siento identificada con Draco, me hubiese pasado lo mismo que a ti, no sabría que hubiese hecho jejeje, seguro que lo tiraba a él también jajaja. Besos.

**Ginny – ForEver – **Hola! Siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como esperabas, sorry. Pero bueno, aquí lo tienes, mas vale tarde que nunca. Espero que la espera valga la pena. Besos.

Cap. 7:

Hablando con Dumbledore

Acababan de llegar al despacho de Dumbledore. Este los esperaba sentado en su silla, enfrente del escritorio, "vaciando" su memoria en un _pensadero. _

Al oírlos entrar cortó la hebra brillante que conectaba su sien con la vasija de piedra y se acomodó al otro lado del escritorio. Levantó una mano, indicándoles que tomaran asiento. Los chicos obedecieron sin rechistar. Ginny estaba impaciente, no sabía por qué les había citado en su despacho a esas horas. Miró a Draco en busca de apoyo pero él tenía la mirada perdida. Pasaron unos minutos que les parecieron horas cuando el director habló.

Se estarán preguntando el por qué de esta reunión. Bien... hay dos causas. Una buena y otra mala, por así decirlo. ¿Cuál prefieren primero?

La buena... – contestó Ginny. Prefería oír cosas buenas.

Vale... esta tarde he hablado con uno de los sanadores de San Mungo. Me han comentado que después de hacerles muchas pruebas a los pacientes, o sea a tu familia y demás, han descubierto con qué maldición han sido dañados...

Sí? Bien, entonces ya podrán curarles, es genial. – le cortó Ginny muy contenta. Sonrió a Draco y este le devolvió la sonrisa.

Para ella era uno de sus mejores días. Se lo había pasado genial en el zoo con su novio y ahora le decían que ya sabían la maldición, por lo tanto, podrían curarles... o eso pensaba ella.

No tan rápido Srta. Weasley. Saben la maldición sí, pero tardarán un poco en descubrir la contra-maldición. No obstante es un gran avance.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Mientras tanto, Dumbledore, volvió a vaciar su mente en el _pensadero. _

"No quiero saber cual es la mala noticia..." pensaba Ginny, era un día bastante favorable y no quería estropearlo.

Bien, - continuó el profesor después de que pasaran unos minutos. – ahora la mala: como habrán podido leer en el periódico, nuevos mortífagos han escapado de Azkaban. Eso no es lo preocupante, lo que verdaderamente me preocupa es que descubran que Potter y la mayoría de la Orden están en coma. Eso nos pondría en peligro, ya que Voldemort atacaría inmediatamente.He de pedirles discreción. No salgan mucho de su casa.

De acuerdo. Pero no podemos estar metidos siempre en casa... – dijo Ginny.

Lo siento, es por su bien. Claro que al hospital si que podrán ir.

Se despidieron y volvieron a casa.

¿Nos vamos a dormir? – dijo una Ginny cansada.

Va a ser lo mejor...

Subieron en silencio las escaleras. Al llegar a las habitaciones se despidieron con un beso y cada uno entró en su respectiva habitación.

* * *

Estaba en una habitación muy tristemente decorada. En el centro había un gran sillón rojo, desgastado y rasgado, se veía que tenía mucho años. Y enfrente de dicho sillón había una chimenea encendida. En el sillón había un hombre sentado, al cual no se le veía porque estaba de espaldas. A su lado una serpiente se deslizaba por el suelo. Y enfrente un hombre estaba arrodillado.

Y bien... ¿Qué ha pasado con Malfoy? – preguntó una voz siseante, que asoció inmediatamente al hombre del sillón.

Dijo... dijo que no se uniría... – contestó la voz del hombre arrodillado, con un tono de temor en la voz.

¿Cómo¿qué no se va a unir? Y supongo que estará con mi amigo Dumbledore ¿no?

El hombre solo asintió con la cabeza, sabía lo que vendría luego. "estúpido niñato" pensó.

¿Y no lo trajisteis a la fuerza?

No, nos vencieron y uno de los que venían con migo murió.

¿Cómo¿Os ha ganado un mocoso?

No estaba solo. Con él estaba una chica pelirroja...

La Weasley... con que si ¿eh?

¿Señor?

¡Silencio! Quiero que averigüéis todo lo que podáis sobre la chiquilla. Se llama Ginebra Weasley. Y de pasa también traéis a Malfoy, amenazarle con algo que le importe demasiado como para perderlo. De Lord Voldemort no se ríe nadie, y menos dos mocosos.

Sí señor, nos pondremos en ello inmediatamente.

El hombre hizo una exagerada reverencia, se levantó y se disponía a salir cuando...

¿A dónde se supone que vas? No hemos acabado. Ven aquí.

Tembloroso se volvió a arrodillar, casi se escabullía, pero no.

Cruccio! – gritó el hombre del sillón.

Se comenzó a retorcer de dolor, gritando de tal manera que parecía que se le iba a desgarrar la garganta. Él seguía gritando mientras que su señor se reía a carcajada limpia, sin mostrar piedad...

* * *

-AAAAHHHHH!- gritó Ginny al mismo tiempo que caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

Se incorporó rápidamente. "valla sueñecito... aunque no creo que lo fuera... Ginny te estás empezando a parecer a Harry..."

Se puso sus zapatillas y salió de su habitación en dirección a la del rubio. La puerta estaba entreabierta. La abrió con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido y entró. En la cama puedo ver el cuerpo de Draco cubierto por las sábanas. Se acercó con cuidado y le quitó un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos. " Que tonta... qué le va a pasar aquí..." pensó. De repente una mano se cerró en torno a su muñeca y los ojos del rubio se abrieron de golpe. Ginny se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos como platos.

¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico asustado.

Nada, bueno... no, nada.

Me lo puedes decir, no pasa nada.

Draco se incorporó e hizo sentar a Ginny con él.

Es que... bueno, me e despertado por una pesadilla, pro parecía muy real, demasiado real.

Cuéntame que has visto.

Le contó todo el sueño, de principio a fin. Todo, incluido las conversaciones.

Hablaban algo sobre ti y sobre mi. Dijeron que investigaran sobre mí y que a ti te chantajeasen con algo, que nadie se reía de él, de Voldemort. Después utilizó la maldición _Cruccio _contra el hombre arrodillado.

No te preocupes. Yo estoy aquí.

Tu crees que era real ¿verdad?

No lo se. – contestó. Claro que lo sabía pero no quería preocuparla. Es más, estaba seguro de que todo era cierto, que iban a por ellos. "Ahora que necesitamos a Potter y a todos sus súper-amigos no están, es increíble." Pensaba el chico desesperadamente. – Si quieres te puedes quedar aquí con migo.

No se...

No te preocupes, solo dormiremos... pero si quieres mas. – dijo y le dedico una sonrisa pícara.

Obseso! – le llamó Ginny dándole un golpe suave en el hombro.

Esta bien, está bien, solo dormir, pero quédate¿vale?

De acuerdo, solo dormir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente unos rayos la despertaron, como siempre. Sintió un brazo alrededor de su cintura, abrió los ojos y vio a Draco tumbado a su lado, durmiendo. " Bonita forma de empezar el día" pensó sonriendo. Pero de pronto llegó el recuerdo de todo lo que había sucedido el día anterior y se le borró la sonrisa. Algo se movió a su lado.

Buenos días, preciosa.

Buenos días – dijo Ginny dándole un tierno beso y apartando sus pensamientos de la noche anterior.

¿Bajamos a desayunar?

Ummm... ¿y si nos quedamos así un poquito más?

Está bien, pero no te acostumbres.

He pensado que podríamos ir al hospital a ver a mi familia. Se que no te gusta pero... es que necesito verles.

Claro, iremos... – esta era otra de las cosas que hacía por ella, a él no le hacía ni pizca de gracia ir a ver al "cara rajada".

Gracias – dijo sorprendiéndole con un beso. – ahora, bajemos.

Entonces¿me esperas fuera¿no quieres entrar? – le preguntó Ginny en la entrada de la habitación de su madre.

Si, te espero fuera. – le contestó Draco.

Gracias por venir.

Acto seguido entró en la habitación. Estaban como siempre, tumbados en sus camas, como muertos. Se acercó a la cama de su madre como y hizo la vez anterior y le contó todo lo sucedido ese día y la noche anterior. Le contó el sueño, lo que les contó Dumbledore y que pronto se pondrían bien. Estuvo un rato más y pasó a la habitación de Harry. Estaban igual.

Solo espero que os recuperéis pronto, aquí las cosas están muy mal...

Salió de la habitación y se encontró con Draco que la esperaba fuera.

¿Qué tal están?

Bien... bueno, como siempre, parece que no mejoran...

Sin decir nada más, se dirigieron a las chimeneas para volver a la Madriguera. Estaban a punto de desaparecer, cuando llegó una de las enfermeras de la planta de daños producidos por mortífagos, la planta donde estaban los miembros de la Orden. Se acercaron a ella.

¿Srta. Weasley?

Si, dígame¿qué ocurre? – contestó la pelirroja alterada.

Su madre, su madre a despertado. – dijo la enfermera.

¿Cómo?

Sin decir palabra salió corriendo, seguida de cerca por Draco y la enfermera. Corrió todo lo que pudo, todo lo rápido que le permitían sus piernas. Al llegar abrió rápidamente la puerta. Alrededor de la cama de Molly, había reunidos muchos sanadores. Se acercó lo máximo que pudo, lo máximo que le dejaron los sanadores.

* * *

**Hola¿qué tal? Siento haber tardado tanto, pero aquí tenéis un nuevo capítulo, el cual espero que os guste, lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido. **

**Hasta el próximo.**

**Besos**

**Lady Laura Malfoy**


End file.
